scar
by kanei
Summary: Self-mutilation. Fuji feels infinite desire for Ryoma. As he realizes his feeling, he soon discovers scar in Ryoma's wrist. Pairing is FujixRyo.
1. Default Chapter

Desire? Fuji closed eyes for a second. When was the last time that I had desire to get a thing eagerly? He wasn't sure but certainly it was very long time ago. Or he never felt such a that way. Fuji's eyes were following a boy who had Fila cap on, trying to focus on the ball that Inui just hit. His golden eyes only looked for one goal. What did he say when I asked him why he started to play tennis? - Fuji asked himself. Wasn't it 'I wanna be strong- more, more to beat a person who I've been willing to.'? For instant, Fuji have had desire to kill a person that Ryoma referred to. At the same time, he had curiosity about the person who motivated Ryoma this much, so that his golden eyes always follow through future.  
  
"Thanks for good game, Inui senpai."  
  
Fuji returned to reality from flashback immediately as Ryoma spoke to Inui. Practice was over.  
  
============================= scar I ================================  
  
Everyone was gone except Ryoma and Fuji. Ryoma's tennis polo shirt was wet by all sweats so that its smell filled the room. Unconsciously, without noticing Fuji, Ryoma was changing his clothes and Fuji was watching Ryoma changing clothes. Sadly, it seemed like Ryoma would not take off all clothes. Simply he just took off shirt and changed it.  
  
Why care? Fuji asked himself. There is no reason to be crazy into this little boy. He looks like fragile but Fuji knew that he had strong characteristic that appeals to anyone unlike other freshmen. He was very determined. It was obvious that it is rare to meet this type of person but it does not mean anything. But Fuji could not deny his feeling when he saw Ryoma at very first time.  
  
Infinite desire. Fuji wanted everything of Ryoma. That desire, brought even cruelty. Fuji wanted to have Ryoma crying under him. Desire to restrict him, hide him forever. That would feel really good- Fuji thought. While thinking, Fuji noticed something weird when Ryoma accidently took off his wrist band. (Actually it would be proper to say the wrist band just dropped off when Ryoma was taking off his shirt.) There was a big, huge scar which looked just new.  
  
Fuji was surprised. Very surprised so that he was breathless for a moment. But soon he thought that it would be a good chance for him to get approach to his goal, which was gaining Ryoma. So he stepped up, approached to Ryoma. Because Ryoma noticed Fuji's existence on a sudden, he gasped with astonishment.  
  
"Fuji senpai, I just got astounded because of you!"  
  
Ryoma smiled to Fuji and said it as if he does not know Fuji saw it. But Fuji noticed that Ryoma's arm was shaking little bit and his left hand was trying to cover the scar on right arm. Scar was at the artery, deep reddish color.  
  
"Echizen, why do you have this scar, which looks like very new?"  
  
Fuji's eyes glared as hunter's eyes. As if feeling uneasiness of being dissected, Ryoma tried to get away from Fuji's sight. With cold voice, Ryoma calmed himself down and asked Fuji.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
Ryoma's eyes glared. Golden eyes were just like shiny sun. Fuji's eyes were opened unlike usual. Ryoma tried to take out his arm which Fuji was holding tightly. Everything seemed golden, a color of desire and passion. Color of corruption, Fuji thought for a instance. So Fuji thought that it would feel good if he gets it. Tightly brought breath just passed by Ryoma's neck. Ryoma gasped.  
  
"Why do I care?"  
  
Fuji's eyes glared with desire. The room was golden, filled by golden sunshine.  
  
"Because you caught my eyes. It's your fault."  
  
If you had not come here....... If you had not caught my sight, you could've had life without me.  
  
Fuji's lips were just closed to Ryoma's lips. Ryoma did not close his eyes. Instead, he pused Fuji and covered his right arm with left hand as if trying to hide something out of Fuji. Fuji's eyes were cold as its sapphire color. It brought fears to Ryoma.  
  
"......Hm.......Refusing? It could've been better if you did not refuse."  
  
Fuji holded Ryoma's hand. With Fuji's sudden force, Ryoma could not cover his arm with hand anymore. Big, red scar showed up in Ryoma's wrist. It looked pretty new, its scar was deep and keen. Perfectly reddish, as if it's bleeding. What was it called? Fuji tried to recall what he read from newspaper. It was self-mutilation.  
  
"Try to kill yourself, huh-? Is there any reason behind it? Or are you just masochist who loves having pain?"  
  
Ryoma did not answer. Fuji let go Ryoma. Soon Ryoma's eyes followed Fuji as his astonishment with Fuji's action. Because he did not expect that Fuji would let him go without any asking, so his eyes were filled with suspicion and confusion.  
  
"Why are you letting me go?"  
  
"Well, you will see."  
  
Fuji smiled. Cynical smile with full of joy, Fuji enjoyed it. He enjoyed what will happen next. Yes, there is enough time. Plenty of time to enjoy- till I get Echizen in my arms.  
  
"You will see."  
  
Rain just stopped after Fuji left Ryoma in the room alone, who covered the scar with wrist band as soon as Fuji left.  
  
By. kanei From. msn. rusife44@hotmail.com  
  
===================================================================  
  
Hajimemashite. I am a fan of Ryoma. I like Ryoma as bottom (uke). But I can also stand for Ryoma as top (seme). I'm so addicted to Ryoma so that now I don't really care about the position, just love when Ryoma shows up! But I still prefer Ryoma as Uke. I am actually dezuryo base, but go for any Ryoma uke:D If you are also Ryoma's fan, I would feel happy to talk to you about tennis no ohjisama and Ryoma:D It's my first time to write tenipuri fanfiction in English. Although it is not good enough, please be generous with me.  
  
I only use msn as messenger, Id is rusife44@hotmail.com. I go by kanei, but if it's hard to call you can call me kay or kane. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. My homepage is , it's both in Korean and English but since I am Korean and most of my doujin friends are Korean, works are mostly done in Korean. But if you wanna take a look, you are always welcomed! I like apocripha/0 as well so if you wanna talk about it, I'm always open to.  
  
Having comments makes me feel happy, and it motivates me as well. :D I hope that I did not waste your time, and have a good day. 


	2. scar 02

============================== scar 02 ==============================  
  
Always, always wanted that golden eyes-.  
  
Fuji looked Ryoma. Ryoma's scar was covered with wrist band as usual. It was pleasure-. Fuji thought. Such a big pleasure to be the only one who knows his secret, the clandestineness.  
  
Nobody would know there is a big scar under Ryoma's arrogant face. A big reddish scar --.  
  
"What are you looking at? Fuji senpai."  
  
Ryoma felt such a big uneasiness with Fuji's sight. Yarusenai. Ryoma murmured. Fuji was a person who is very- very hard to understand. Ryoma did not like Fuji at all. He was quiet impressive but Ryoma couldn't like him. It was because...  
  
"Well, I was looking at you, Ryoma."  
  
Yeah, that looking. The smile with placidity as if he knows everything. Without showing own weakness, he easily finds other's weakness.  
  
"I don't like you, Fuji senpai."  
  
"Really? What is the thing you don't like about?"  
  
Ryoma could not hold his temper anymore. It's what he usually feel with Fuji, that Ryoma easily lose temper with Fuji unlike with other people.  
  
That, he could not stop losing his own look. Ryoma could not endure it anymore so that he just spoke out.  
  
"Everything-. Just everything. Your sight, your eyes...your manner!"  
  
"Hmm-ikandesune. But I like you, Ryoma."  
  
How unusual. Ryoma just wanted to get away from this uneasiness.  
  
"Are you erotomania? Sorry that I am not even interested in such a thing like that. So would you please stop caring about me?"  
  
Probably, this uneasiness is not only from Fuji's manner. Ryoma knew that it was because Fuji found out his secret. The deepest secret that he wanted to hide ever. Even from Nanjiro.  
  
"Hmm-I know why you are overreacting now. It's because of the scar, isn't?"  
  
He reads other's mind so easily, Ryoma thought. But Ryoma had to admit that Fuji was on right track. But Ryoma could not endure Fuji to mass up with him. So he closed his lips, and just looked Fuji without knowing that it would drive Fuji even more into insanity.  
  
Fuji stepped out close to Ryoma. As Fuji up, Ryoma stepped out. In fact, Ryoma, who was fearless now, felt fear.  
  
"Why are you escaping Ryoma? I'm not gonna hurt you. In fact, I am not gonna tell anyone either."  
  
Obvious, why would I share such a big secret like this with others? A big secret only between Ryoma and me. Ryoma could not understand what Fuji was saying so that he blinked his eyes for a moment.  
  
Because tree was behind Ryoma, his attempts to get away from Fuji could've not made. Fuji holded Ryoma's arm and pushed him into tree. When Ryoma lost his balance so that he was about to fall, Fuji holded Ryoma.  
  
Too close to enjoy-. Fuji brought his lips to Ryoma's ear. Ryoma's body shaked as Fuji whispered into Ryoma's ear.  
  
"But-I need one thing from you. As you see, I have interests in you. In fact, I love your not as kouhai but as ai-ren. It would be proper to say-"  
  
Fuji took Ryoma's hand to his chest. His heart was beating fast with desire. A sexual desire. To feel Ryoma inside him, Fuji was ready to do anything.  
  
Even to hurt Ryoma to get him, and make him his.  
  
"Are you gay-? As I told you, I am not interested--"  
  
"I'm not finished. You don't want anymore to know about your shameful scar, do you? How hard to imagine a person like you have self-mutilation."  
  
"I'm not self-mutilator!"  
  
"Well, then what is this scar? Although you deny, do you think people will believe you? You don't want them to know and worry about you, do you?"  
  
Ryoma's eyes were filled with humiliation. He never had this kind of experience like being dissected by others. He bit his lips to endure the moment. Finally, with low voice, Ryoma looked down and asked Fuji.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
Fuji smiled. It was a moment that allowed him to get what he've longed for. A pleasure moment. Fuji's eyes were filled with pleasure and full of expectation.  
  
"You, Ryoma. I want you. I have a sexual desire of you."  
  
"So you want me to have sex with you?"  
  
"Only once won't be enough for me. I want you more than that."  
  
What will be left after this sexual desire? That's what Fuji wanted to know. There were many girls who would be the one that would give even virginity if Fuji asks, but Fuji was never interested in them. In fact, Ryoma was only person who brought a sexual desire to Fuji. So Fuji was curious that what will be left after this long, passionate desire.  
  
He wasn't quiet sure it was love......So this will be a test for Fuji. To determine this...feeling. Although he has had sex with some girls before, he never felt this. Fuji wanted to make Ryoma cry because of him. He wanted to see the golden eyes with humiliation.  
  
It seemed like the scar, Ryoma's scar was only thing that would give him a chance to with long silence, finally Ryoma opened his lips.  
  
".......Okay. But not more than once a week. And only until the end of this month. I don't want you to touch me over necessarily."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Without condom, I won't do it with you. So now let me go."  
  
Fuji nodded. Ryoma got away from Fuji's arm. He did not even try to look Fuji. So when Fuji asked when to meet, Ryoma answered him without looking.  
  
"Sunday, since there's no practice."  
  
"Hmm, I guess that's okay. What about ten?"  
  
"That's too early--"  
  
"I'll reveal it if you don't come, ne?"  
  
Finally, Ryoma nodded. So first meeting, a private meeting was set on Sunday.  
  
*Vocabs:  
  
-airen: girlfreind or boyfriend -ikandesune: Hmm...It's kinda unluncky. Or How sad, how pity. -kouhai: antonym of senpai, someone who is in lower grade.  
  
By. Kanei hp. serenity.byus.net msn. rusife44@hotmail.com  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Still a lot more to go. I think Fuji has some sexual experiences...(I feel like he'll be good at those...*laughs*) Thanks for comments. It really helped me a lot! :D I was happy to read it all. I try to fix my grammar errors but it's not easy( Sorry about it. Also since I am Junior in high school I lack of time---- Please be generous. I hope it's readable.... Anyway, thanks for your time.  
  
Replies to comments^-^;  
  
Sparkedout sama : I'm so glad that you liked it! I also read a lot of tenipuri fanfics but these days I was kinda busy so that I couldn't read any...( I also love Fujixryo a lot! Yeap, it's pretty sure that Ryoma is a strong shonen who wouldn't do such a thing like self-mutilating but I also feel like pressure given to Ryoma may drives him into. The reason I love Fujixryo a lot is probably because of Fuji's possessiveness. :D Thanks for comment, it was pleasure to read your thoughts!  
  
Kikumaru-twin sama: I'm glad you liked it XD Here's more.  
  
Joanna sama: Sorry for not writing long! I always run out of timeT_T next time I will try to write more, ne? I also like momokai because they are soooo cute! (Especially in Ichinomiya sama's work.) I love Ryoma as uke XD Let's talk, ne?  
  
Syaoran-Lover sama: Yeah....I just decided to try to write some fics in English^^; Sorry for grammar mistakes....I did not have enough time to fix T_T I am glad it was readable....T_T (I'll try more, ne?) Ammm....Self-mutilation idea just came to me, and that's why I decided to write this! Thanks for your correction! What a stupid mistakes...;; Thanks for offering as well! I'll ask you when I have question, ne?  
  
Hirame sama: Wow! Ryoma passion! XD I'm so into Ryoma! Yea, I realize that I have a lot to go T_T but thanks-. I wanna talk to you about Ryoma stuff!!! XD I'm so glad to find Ryoma sama no fan! The reason I started write some fics in English was not only to express my thoughts but also to find someone who shares same Ryoma passion....I guess:D Please add me in msn whenever you are possible~. I'll be glad to talk to you! Thanks for comment!XD  
  
XxMaster_ExX sama : Thanks! Yeah, English language is confusing.... A lot to go I guess:D I didn't really expect to see Korean!! I'm glad that you are Korean too! Thanks for comment 


	3. scar 03

Unlike the usual time where he'd wake up 5 minutes before any arranged time, Ryoma got off from the bed at around six. In fact, it was more accurate to say that he couldn't get any sleep especially with all the anxieties piling up and getting him to be insomniac. 'There's still some hours left,' Ryoma reminded himself nonchalantly. It was quiet since nobody was awake except for him. Even Nanako who was always awake from early morning, ready to make breakfast, was tired from all school work. So she slept in longer than usual. Karupin was also still sleeping under the bed, without having yet noticed, that his owner had already been awake. Slowly, as he's room became engulfed by the sun's morning light, Ryoma finally got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom. He watched himself in the mirror. Unlike his usual confident, arrogant look, his reflection showed that of a tired and weary boy. He then shifted his gaze towards his arms and then to his red scars. In some ways, staring at the red scars helped Ryoma relax a bit. In fact, it cooled him down from all his troubles.  
  
A deep, red scar. 'When was it the first time I started doing it? ' Ryoma asked himself. He couldn't quite put himself to remember but he knew for sure that it had been some time since he started doing so. 'Why?' Ryoma couldn't answer it. He breathed in hard as he tried to recall his memories with no luck. For sure, there has been a feeling; the feeling between a mixture of depression and anxieties slowly eating inside him. He had craved it so badly, to identify himself. Ryoma opened the drawer. In there was a blade for shaving. He took new one out of its case. It looked real sharp, as if it'd be able to cut off anything. He looked it for a while. Soon without giving it another thought, Ryoma brought the blade closer to his wrist.  
  
"............!"  
  
His heart started to pound faster against his chest. Ryoma breathe became harder to collect. He could feel the blood tingling down his arm and into his fingers. Few drops were slid onto the floor. It was painful, but somehow it was also relieving. Ryoma sat down and held his arm. He closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel that morning had arrived with the sunrise, and its redness.  
  
=============================== scar iii =============================  
  
It was eight o'clock. Fuji was awake. As a matter of fact, Fuji also did not a wink of sleep due to his new found project and the information he had been researching all night. On his desk, laid several books about self- mutilation. He had skimmed through most of those, and had occasionally given himself a few for his eyes to rest. In the notebook, there were some notes that he had jotted down. For a moment Fuji chuckled to himself as he allowed his sadistic side to kick in. He found it ironic. As much as he had wanted to help Ryoma, there was also that deep feeling lingering inside of his mind—his sadistic side, the desire of wanting to Ryoma a bit longer. However he understood perfectly that the situation at hand regarding Ryoma was to be taken seriously. It was such an ambivalent feeling. Fuji looked down at his neat handwriting and took a quick glance at it as it read,  
  
"Definitions describes mutilation as 'the act of damaging seriously by cutting off, or altering an essential part.' Nonetheless, self-mutilation is a truly gruesome behavior accompanied by cosmetically gruesome results. It is the extreme nature of these external acts of self-harm that causes us to consider them worthy of psychological examination, and urges us to uncover the mental and emotional desperation they suggest. (Cutting; Steven Levenkron)"  
  
He found out that self-mutilation a subject that was strongly related to the inner psychological mind. He also noted that such problems were not ones to be easily dealt with.. After all, self-mutilation wasn't something people would just willingly do. Not unless they were crazy or some sort of masochists. However he knew that Ryoma was neither of those two.  
  
And so, he pondered to himself. 'Is it a psychological problem? If so, then which one could it be? Depression? Anxieties? Or was it a behavioral approach, from his bad past memories?' Fuji did not know Ryoma well enough to be able to track down every single problem he had faced. "Well, I guess this'll take longer than I had expected..." Fuji sighed. But inside he was ready to take a stab at it. When the clock told him it was 8:30, he walked out from his room to get ready.  
  
Ryoma had been waiting by the fountain, where they had promised to meet up. He looked around, hoping that Fuji wouldn't show up. He did not want to see him. Huge uneasiness brought him a little stomachache. But as promised, Fuji showed up exactly at 10:00.  
  
"Have you been waiting long?" Fuji said with his trademark of a smile.  
  
"Obviously. Why bother asking when you already know?" Ryoma threw a disgusted look towards Fuji.  
  
However, underneath all that, Fuji was able to tell that Ryoma was trying to hide his fears by acting rudely, so he just smiled it away. Ryoma felt uncomfortable with the situation at hand. However, he refused to show his weak side to anyone...especially to Fuji. They started to walk around the street without having any conversation. Except for the fact that Fuji held Ryoma's hand tightly, nothing significant was happening between them. Soon Fuji reached his first destination and took Ryoma into the book store.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"I have some books to buy.......You can take a look while I'm looking for it."  
  
Ryoma nodded; he wanted to get away from Fuji as much as possible even if it was for a few moments. After Ryoma went to the sports magazine section, Fuji opened his eyes. He was looking for some more books that were related to the self-mutilation and psychological approach and treatment of inner mind. There were some books about traumas according to past experiences. As far as his knowledge of psychology, he was sure that self-mutilation was likely related with traumas. After he finished purchasing the books, he called Ryoma and they left the store. The clock was pointing at 11:30.  
  
"Let's go eat, Ryoma. I'm hungry."  
  
Ryoma wasn't really hungry but he was afraid to face the moment. So he nodded in agreement. Fuji took Ryoma for hamburgers. He ordered it without even asking Ryoma. It seemed like Fuji knew that Ryoma was a regular at this hamburger restaurant. As soon as he got the hamburgers, he sat down at the table facing Ryoma. Ryoma grabbed his favorite drink, Ponta. But for some reason, he was unable to taste any of its flavor due to his mind busily trying to process just what Fuji was thinking.  
  
"Here."  
  
Fuji gave ketchups and napkins to Ryoma. Ryoma nodded instead of saying 'Thank you' to Fuji. Fuji took a bite of hamburger and smiled.  
  
"What are you planning? Fuji -senpai. I don't have any intentions of playing along with any of your games."  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to have a good time with you."  
  
Ryoma rolled his eyes out of annoyance.  
  
"Next time, don't play me like a fool and get to the point. Once a week, and nothing more than that."  
  
"Amm....Why are you trying to rush it? Even though I don't mind you being so willing to give yourself to me, ."  
  
Ryoma just ignored what Fuji said and focused on his hamburger. Fuji was looking at Ryoma while he was eating. Now he had 3 more weeks to figure out what Ryoma's suffering from, or the cause of self-mutilation.  
  
Fuji did not want to ruin Ryoma. He could admit that there was some part of him wanting to do but that was only if he can't get Ryoma as he desires to. There were much more desire of Fuji wanting to make Ryoma happy than ruining him. So he suggested the meeting. Obviously there were some parts of him, very deep and dark emotion that wants just sexual relation over Ryoma. That's why he threatened Ryoma and asked for the meeting. He had very strong possessiveness, that even not wanting to allow Ryoma to hurt himself. It should be me, who has right to of his body- even in sexual pleasure, or pain – Fuji thought.  
  
3 more times left. Fuji reminded himself, so that he wouldn't waste any second. If he can't make it right in given time, he might not be able to have another chance.  
  
"Actually, I am not here for that today. I just wanted to have conversation with you."  
  
Ryoma stared at Fuji as he said it. Soon, before Ryoma put his arm under the table, Fuji grabbed Ryoma's arm. There was a new scar showing up. It was lighter than before but still seemed to be deep and hurt.  
  
"Amm, It's same as what I thought. I thought you would have made another cut. Am I the causer of this new one?"  
  
Ryoma didn't answer him. He was afraid of Fuji's eyes, which were looking at him straight. Fuji brought Ryoma's arm closer to his lips. Then he kissed on the scar, and put his tongue to the scar as if he was trying to cure it. Ryoma moaned weakly not because of pain but because of the strange feeling.  
  
"I don't like your cutting yourself. But I can love this one because you got it from me, ne?"  
  
Ryoma felt as if he's being observed by Fuji's eyes. He couldn't endure it so he tried to draw his arm back. But Fuji wouldn't let Ryoma go.  
  
"I can love it because it's only connection between you and me. You are mine for this moment. I would never let you slip away from me as long as you keep the scar with you. Don't ever think about that, ne? You are not gonna be able to escape from me unless you stop cutting yourself."  
  
His lips were drawing a nice curve as he was smiling but his eyes weren't. Ryoma could see that Fuji was serious. As soon as Ryoma realized it, he saw fears from Fuji's eyes. As Fuji realized that Ryoma's body was shaking, so he let Ryoma's arm go. Ryoma was trying to breathe as usual but it was hard to do. Ryoma was afraid of Fuji's eyes, the eyes that seem to take everything away.  
  
"I am curious about your cuts. When did you start this?"  
  
Ryoma didn't answer Fuji. His lips remained shut. After Fuji asked same question again, Ryoma opened 2 fingers of his. Fuji took a moment for thinking. It shouldn't be infancy traumas then. 2 month. It hasn't been a long time. So it should be something else.  
  
"Was there anything........some shocking events in your life? Like a death......"  
  
"What are you trying to do? Psychoanalyzing? Trying to fit me in those DSM categories? If you are here for that, then I'll leave."  
  
Ryoma stood up. But he couldn't move more than one step because of Fuji. Fuji's eyes were telling Ryoma to sit.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Are you satisfied?"  
  
"I read that human brain tends to forget what he does not want to remember. It seems like you are experiencing that."  
  
"I don't have such a......"  
  
Ryoma suddenly felt dizzy. It was so strong that he couldn't help breathing. He could feel rotation of Earth.  
  
"Ryoma?"  
  
No, I don't want that look, Fuji Senpai. Why are you giving me that look? Why are you looking so worried? I don't need any of them. Ryoma put his hand on his forehead. Everything was rotating. He felt like he's going to throw up. He could understand only one thing, one thing that he has lost some important memory. It felt like a part of brain piece is missing. Or foggy.  
  
"Ryoma!"  
  
Fuji held Ryoma as Ryoma fell off from the chair. His face looked so pale. Fuji tried to wake Ryoma up but he failed to do. Fuji wasn't sure it was whether a faintness or a sleep as self-defense. But Fuji could feel that he is approaching at some point. Fuji took Ryoma back to home. Fortunately, Nanako was there to help Fuji laying Ryoma down on the bed. On the way back, Fuji reminded himself. Three more times, only three more weeks are left.  
  
By. kanei From. http:serenity.byus.net msn – rusife44hotmail.com  
  
==============================================================  
  
Sorry for late updating. I was busy with tests and all......[gomen, gomen] This chapter is proved by mikaii sama. Special thanks to her! Work is done very nicely. The last part is not proved since she was busy with her finals and all. That is why the last part isn't as good as first part.;  
  
I am actually wondering about beta-reader. As a foreigner I need someone to prove my writing. I felt sorry for letting mikaii sama do all work. So I am trying to get one or two more beta readers; if you can do, it will be great! Please e-mail me if you are interested.  
  
Thanks for reading, Have a wonderful day:D  
  
Replies :  
  
Syaoran-Lover sama : No it was alright. I know I have a lot to work on. Thanks for saying that though. Yeah....I sometimes get depressed with bad comments but I can't avoid them; I followed your advice about new chapter thing! Thanks for telling me. I did not know. Thanks for another information as well! Yea, human are animals of mistakes. So am I. I will be happy if you can help me with grammars too....only if you can, ne? Sorry for late update this time. I was busy so that I couldn't afford to make time.....bad kaneiTT. Yeah, I think Ryoma is too young, and not ready for it since he has psychological problems going on here. But I will try my best:D Surely being forced isn't good but Fuji isn't that bad....(......he might be though.) Well he did not do it this time, hehe. (Probably I broke some expectations though...haha;) Yeap see ya next! XD  
  
Kikumaru-twin sama : sorry for late update. I'm happy that you liked it! XD I'll try to update faster next time.  
  
Gina-uzumaki sama : Thanks for your comment! XD Here is new one. I'll continue, ne?  
  
Rings Of Saturn sama : Thanks for comment! I love Fuji's possessiveness a Lot! That is what I like Fujiryo about. :D It is hard to imagine Ryoma cutting himself and escapes from reality for moment to moment, but I just came up w/ this idea, ne. I'm glad that you like idea XD Sorry for late update, let's get deep into Fujiryo ne--!? P.S. SureXD I think Fuji will be really good so that Ryoma will doubt.  
  
iibaru sama : Yeah, I find myself making a lot of mistakes. I am getting beta writer. Thanks for your advice.  
  
Sparkedout sama : Thanks for cheering! XD I am trying to get beta reader, ne. Fuji is very possessive kind of character as my opinion. Probably that makes Fujiryo more exciting. Sorry for late update ne....TT I will try to update faster next time.  
  
Hirame sama : It's alright. I also need to reformat my computerTT I am also looking forward to talk to youXD Just tell me whenever you are ready. Hehe, I'm glad to hear there are improvements. Thanks for readingXD and as well as cheering! I'll try to speed-up!  
  
Anonymous sama : (There was no name, so I'm just writing as it.) Thanks for your comment! I'm glad you like it:D I'm sorry for late update....I'll try to update faster next time, ne?  
  
XxMaster-ExX sama : Sorry for late update! TT I was busy. I'll speed-up next time! 


End file.
